1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear guide assembly, and more particularly to a linear guide assembly having a point-contact configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 14, a conventional linear guide assembly 80 has a bar device 81, multiple partitions 82 and multiple rolling balls 83. The bar device 81 has two bars 811. The partitions 82 and the rolling balls 83 are mounted between the bars 811 at intervals. Each partition 82 has multiple concave surfaces 821. Each rolling ball 83 is in surface-contact with the corresponding concave surfaces 821. The rolling balls 83 are held by the concave surfaces 821 and are still rotatable.
However, each rolling ball 83 is in surface-contact with the concave surfaces 821. A large area of an outer surface of each rolling ball 83 is touched by the concave surfaces 821, instead of the oil. Accordingly, a friction between the rolling ball 83 and the concave surfaces 821 is large, and the rolling ball 83 cannot rotate smoothly and make noises. Nevertheless, each partition 82 does not have any structure to store the oil, so the oil easily escapes from the partition 82 and the rolling ball 83.
With reference to FIG. 15, another conventional linear guide assembly 90 has a bar device 91 and multiple partitions 92. The bar device 91 has two bars 911. The partitions 92 are mounted between and securely connected with the bars 911 and are arranged at intervals. Each partition 92 has four protuberant paws 921. Each paw 921 has a concave paw surface 9211. Each rolling ball is in surface-contact with the eight paw surfaces 9211.
Similarly, each rolling ball is still in surface-contact with the paw surfaces 9211. Consequently, a friction between the rolling ball and the paw surfaces 9211 is still large, and each paw 921 does not have any structure to store the oil.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a linear guide assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.